Wreck-It Ralph: Ficlets
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: This is a collection of four short stories revolving around different characters in the 'Wreck-It Ralph' universe. All based on prompts that were submitted to me.
1. Don't Call Me That!

9.) Calhoun & Vanellope - "Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me that!" Vanellope interjected. The tall, blonde sitting in front of her looked down in surprise at her outburst. "Don't call me 'Princess.'"

Sergeant Calhoun pursed her lips, utterly confused. Well, this 'Ladies Night' was off to a bumpy start…

"I didn't know it bothered you," she explained. "Doesn't Fix-It call you that all the time?"

"He's the only one allowed," Vanellope's initial anger dissolved and she hugged her pillow close to her. "It's different when he says it."

"How so?" Tamora inquired.

"I don't know," the Sugar Rush racer pouted, getting defensive. She looked up into Tamora's questioning eyes and sighed. "You got to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?"

"These lips are sealed, sweet stuff. I won't tell."

"Okay…" the girl mumbled, becoming uncharacteristically reserved. "I think its because when Felix says it, it kind of reminds me of King Candy before he became Turbo. You know…my dad."

Tamora remained silent, seeing if Vanellope would continue. But when tears threatened to surface, the sergeant moved to sit beside the girl and wrap a comforting arm around her. 

"Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if Turbo hadn't shown up," Vanellope added. "But…then I may not have met you guys. We're like a weird little family, and I guess Felix is the closest thing to a dad I've had in a while."

"Not Ralph?" Tamora inquired.

"Nah, he's more like the weird, stinky big brother!" the girl laughed. 

The sergeant smiled, glad that the racer was back in good spirits.

"If that's the case, do I even want to know where I fit in to your crazy family dynamic?"


	2. You're Supposed to Talk Me Out of This

14.) Felix and Ralph - "You're supposed to talk me out of this."

"You're supposed to talk me out of this…" Ralph mumbled to little handyman sitting beside him on the bleachers. He fumbled with his hands and looked around nervously as the crowd around them started to disperse, the weekly after-hours 'Street Fighter' matches having just ended. 

"Why would I do that?" Felix inquired. "You know I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"I know, I know…" Ralph sighed. "I'm just nervous, Felix. What—what if he says no?"

The two of them looked just beyond the boxing ring at Zangeif. The muscular man finished wiping the sweat from his face with a towel and turned his head to the stands.

Spotting Ralph and Felix, the fighter smiled and waved, and they both waved back, Felix a little more enthusiastically than his colleague.

"Well…he knows I'm here. Guess there's no turning back now," Ralph gulped.

"Ralph!" Felix chuckled, placing a comforting hand on the wreckers arm. "Believe me, you've got nothing to worry about. Now just go on, and I'll be right here. I'm with you, a hundred percent!"

"Okay," the wrecker steeled himself, and stood. "Here I go…Nothin' to it."

As Ralph stepped off the bleachers he looked back to Felix again, who gave him two big thumbs up.

"Nothin' to it," the handyman repeated. He watched gleefully as his friend walked over to the far side of the boxing ring and engaged in conversation with Zangeif. Things appeared to be going good, and before long, Ralph was bounding back over, beaming.

"Well?" Felix asked.

"He said yes!" Ralph exclaimed. "And he also just invited me to 'Tapper's' with him and some other Street Fighters. You're welcome to join too."

"Nah, you go and have fun, Ralph, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Oh, okay, if you're sure," the wrecker turned to leave, then pivoted back around. "Oh and uh—Felix…Thanks for backing me up."

"Anytime, brother," the fixer smiled as he watched both Ralph and Zangeif leave the game, hand-in-hand.


	3. I'm Alive

18.) Felix and Calhoun - "I'm alive…I can tell because of the pain."

She didn't know how this happened, but that didn't really matter. All that mattered, as the sergeant opened fire on the rogue Cy-bug, was the man standing behind her. His hands grasped the back of her leg as the mechanical beast threatened to come towards them.

Tamora did her best to keep up with the bug's erratic flight pattern as it tore through two of her men, devouring one of their firearms in the process.

"Fix-It, get down!" Calhoun shouted, turning and pushing the handyman to the floor. She curled her body on top of his just in time to shield him from a barrage of bullets. One tore through her abdomen, and another through her shoulder, piercing her armor…

The next thing Tamora knew, she was regenerating, standing upright and only a few feet from where she had apparently died. This gave her the perfect vantage point to neutralize the Cy-bug before it could bombard them once more. Aiming her blaster, she took the shot. It found its mark, as the gears in the bug's mouth screeched to a halt, and its lifeless body crashed to the floor in front of her.

"That was too close for comfort," Tamora said breathlessly "You alright, Fix-It?"

No answer came.

"Felix?" the Sergeant whirled around, panic striking her when she saw the handyman's motionless form, still lying face down on the floor, with a concentrated area of severe glitching on this lower back. "No!"

She collapsed onto her knees beside him and turned him around. As she did so, the handyman groaned, his eyes screwed shut.

"That smarts," Felix gasped.

"Sorry," Tamora breathed. "Mods, Fix-It, I thought you were dead!"

"Well," Felix grimaced as he shifted his body. "I'm alive…I can tell because of the pain."

"Here," Calhoun removed the golden hammer from his tool belt and pushed it into his grasp. She guided his hand to the approximate area of his would, and together, they tapped it. A golden light washed over the handyman and he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Much better," he said. 

Tamora choked back a sob as she pulled him into a tight embrace, and Felix spoke to her, softly and calmly, reassuring that things were all right, and it was over. They were safe.


	4. The Nicest Thing

26.) Felix and Pauline - "If you can get to it, cool. If not, that's okay!"

"It's up there," Pauline pointed up to the very top of the tall, unfinished structure that was so iconic in gaming history. "D.K. got into a fit just after the arcade closed and broke ladder up to my platform. If you can get to it, cool. If not, that's okay!"

"Hmm," Felix craned his neck in order to see the ladder in question. He knew getting up there would be a cinch, but there was one detail that Pauline had not yet divulged. "Is—is he still up there?" 

"Oh no, no, no," the woman laughed. "He's off sulking somewhere, so no flying barrels to worry about!"

"And what about those other ladders?"

"Those are _supposed_ to be broken, sweetie," Pauline smiled, pressing a kiss to the handyman's cheek. "Normally, Jumpman would be up there fixing things, but he's…being difficult." 

"Well, ma'am," Felix grinned, tipping his hat courteously. "You can count on me!"

Pauline giggled, and watched with delight as Felix scaled the building effortlessly. Before long, those steel-toed shoes of his were touching back down onto soft, dewy grass.

"All fixed!" Felix beamed, twirling his golden hammer and putting in the loop of his belt. He blushed when Pauline rushed over to give him a rewarding kiss on the cheek.

"My hero," she said playfully, snaking her arms around the handyman's neck.

"So he rips-off my game, and now he's doin' my job?" a voice interjected. The couple turned to find Jumpman, a cranky fellow with red overalls and matching cap. He looked up at the building with scrutiny. Pauline glared at the mustachioed man, daring him to say anything else disparaging about Felix.

"Well, at least he's useful. Now I don't have go all the way up there to fix the damn thing," Jumpman continued to mumble to himself as he dropped the toolbox he had been carrying and headed for the game's exit, leaving the couple alone once more.

"Well," Felix shrugged off the tension of the encounter. "I do think that is the _nicest_ thing he's ever said about me!"

Pauline laughed. No one else could match the sheer amount of optimism like her Fix-It had, and she loved every bit of it.

They loved each other, and no one else's opinion mattered.


End file.
